Still Waiting
by Rosario Kyle
Summary: "On June 20th, 1863, West Virginia split from Virginia and became her own state. It caused her and her brother immense pain but as long it would help Alfred, it didn't matter to her." This is a Civil War story mainly involving Virginia and West Virginia.
1. Prologue

In 1861, America was divided. The southern states wanted to secede; the northern states did not want them to. Thus the last war fought on American started: The Civil War.

Alfred F. Jones, the embodiment of the United States of America, felt as if he was being split in two. He didn't want the states to fight, he especially didn't want the southern states to leave. A few of them had been with him from the beginning. But, there had been two others that had felt the pain even more.

Heaven and James, the embodiments of Virginia, had felt the tolls of war even more. On June 20th, 1863 Heaven left her twin brother behind and became her own state. She left everything that reminded her of her brother behind.

The next time that they would meet would be on the battlefield in a land that, at one time, both of them cared for and loved.


	2. Chapter 1

Heaven sat next to Alfred holding his hand and brushing his hair out of his face. "_He looks like he is in so much pain_," She stated. Alfred tossed violently muttering incoherent things under his breath.

"How much longer are you going to let this go on?" Mary stated from under the door frame, a bowl of water and a towel balancing on her hip.

"What do you mean?" Heaven asked. Mary scoffed.

"If you would make James leave the Confederates, they would lose," Her blue eyes flashed. "But, _no! _You can't do anything to hurt your precious brother!"

"I've tried!" Heaven yelled. She instantly regretted it because Alfred winced. "He won't leave them. They are closer to him that anybody beside me."

"Exactly," Mary slammed the bowl down on the nightstand beside Alfred's bed. "You should be a priority over those…. Those….. _Monsters!"_

Heaven was going to make a smart remark but decided not to. Their arguing seemed to cause Alfred a little more pain. "Well, I must go. The _Union_ states are having a meeting," Mary sneered and stalked out of the room.

"Bye," Heaven called out weakly. She felt tears form in the corners in her eyes. The rolled off her face at a steady pace. A hand reached out and wiped them away.

"Don't worry, Arthur," Alfred smiled weakly. His eyes were glazed over with pain. "I won't be sick for long." His hand fell back beside him and sleep came instantly.

At that moment, Heaven decided that she would end this war. She would end it even if she had to hurt herself and her brother.

Heaven sat at the table, in the kitchen of the house that she and James shared. She had just got the news of the Emancipation Proclamation, the slaves were now free. "James is not going to be happy," She stated to no one, looking at her coal covered hands. Despite the war, her people were still keeping the coal mines up and running.

She ran a hand through her hair. She paused. When James and her had been young, he had complimented her on his hair:

I _"Hey, Buck, back off!" James stated running towards him and Heaven. He had a hold of her hair and she was biting him with the sharp-pointed that she had. Buck glared at them both but dropped her and ran back to Ohio. "You alright?"_

_"Yeah," Heaven touched her scalp with shaking hands. "Maybe I should just cut it off."_

_James plopped down beside his twin, and ran a hand over her hair. He smiled, a rare thing for him, "No, you look cute with it long." Heaven smiled and rested her head in her brother's lap. Her coal covered cheeks left black stains on his pants but for once he didn't mind. They sat like that until Michael had found them and said the Revolutionary War had just begun._

"Heaven, are you here?" James called out.

"Kitchen," Heaven yelled. James walked in with a frown on his face. His clothes were bloodied and he looked exhausted.

"Have you heard?" He growled. She nodded. "Stupid! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" He yelled throwing his rifle on the table and taking his jacket off.

"Call down, brother," Heaven said. "You know it would cause less problems if we just went back to the Union." She suggested.

"Don't start that again," James threatened.

'But we're hurting Alfred!" Heaven said, exasperated.

"Do you think I care? I left the Union and joined the Confederates!" He asked mockingly. Heaven could feel herself getting angry.

"Well, shouldn't I have a say in this?" She snapped. "I'm part of Virginia as well!"

"You couldn't handle the job!You are weak," James snarled. Heaven threw the cup she was drinking from at his head. It just barely missed his face, but a piece of glass did rebound and made a small cut on his face.

"I'm leaving," Heaven whispered. She ran out of the kitchen out of the back door.

"You'll be back," James laughed to himself.

Well, I decided to make this. Even if only one person reads/likes it (I hope they will review) I will feel good. Tell me what ya think of my OCs Virginia and West Virginia.


	3. Chapter 2

Heaven sat beside Alfred once again. But this time he was conscious and knew what was going on. He looked incredibly sad as Heaven cried, telling him everything that had happened.

"You didn't have to do that," Alfred winced.

"But I did!" She stated, wiping away the tears. "You were in so much pain."

Alfred gave her a sad smile, "Well, I think the north is winning. The southern states _will _not leave."

"Thanks," Heaven smiled. Alfred's eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep. She walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind her, and headed to the library. "_I'll show him how weak I am._"

_Dear James:_

_ I'm writing to you on this day of June 20__th__ , 1863, to state my independence. I will no longer be apart of Virginia, but instead I am now West Virginia, my own state. The next time we meet will be in battle._

_Love,_

_ Heaven, the embodiment of West Virginia_

James read the short letter that had been posted on his door. "She really left," He stated in disbelief. He then buried his face in his hand and started to cry, at least, that is what the other Confederates thought. Instead, he was actually laughing. "That is rich! Does she think she can defeat me?"

"James, I think you are over reacting She is your sister," Amber stated, placing her hand on his shoulder. James turned around, a smile on his face.

"Yes, but she left," He wiped the tears from the corners and sighed. "Come on, guys, we have a war to win."

"Heaven?" Mary shouted. Heaven turned towards her.

"Yes?" She asked politely.

"What did you do to your hair?" Mary looked at the scissors and locks of hair on the vanity in front of Heaven.

"It was getting to long, so I cut it," She smiled, running her hand through her now boy-short locks. "_It will have to be to short, to go against James."_

"But," Mary shook her head. "It's improper!"

"So?" Heaven scoffed. "I left my brother and I've already done so many 'improper' things. I seriously don't care."

Mary shook her head, a small smile on her lips, "Well, the Union is having a meeting in two days. I'll see you there, right?"

Heaven nodded. Mary left the room. Heaven felt a devious smile form on her lips. "Too bad, I won't be able to make it."

She opened a drawer in her vanity and pulled out a cloth bag. She pulled a ornate pistol out of it. "I knew it was a good idea that I never threw this away. Even after we split from Arthur." Arthur Kirkland had raised all the states and Alfred, he was a big brother to all of them. One night, when he had been a little tipsy, he had given Heaven the gun. He told her to take good care of it because it had saved him from a few tight spots while he had been a pirate.

Heaven loaded it and pointed it at a bird outside her window. She cocked it and felt a wide smile spread across her face. "Thanks Arthur, bet you never guessed that this gun would be used to fight another state."

She fired the gun and the bird dropped out of the tree.


	4. Chapter 3

Almost two years later, after countless battles that were and weren't recorded in history, James sat at his desk. He had won many battles but had lost just as many and thanks to a new general that the Union had. The general had appeared suddenly, startling the him and the rest of the Confederates.

James ground his teeth and threw his pen across the room. "_If things keep going on like this, we might lose," _He thought to himself. Carroll opened the door and made a face at the state of James' office. This past two years had not been easy on him.

"James, it's time to go," She stated straightening her jacket. James stood up and made sure he had _it _in his breast pocket. They walked towards the others to go fight what would end up being the final battle of the Civil War.

Heaven poked her head out of her tent, no one was around so she laced the ties. She removed her jacket and undid her shirt, the bandages she wore were always so tight! Alfred had done her a great favor by pulling some strings and getting her immediately into the position of general.

To bad, she had to hide the fact she was a woman from _everyone._

"Henry? Why are the laces tied?" A voice called out from the other side of the tent.

"Shit!" Heaven buttoned her shirt back up and quickly undid the laces on the tent flap. Then she turned around so it looked like she was buttoning her jacket. "Come in!"

Her second in command, Timothy, walked into the tent, a look of annoyance on his face. "You know it's rude to do that _everyday_?"

"So?" She asked, fixing her bandages and jacket. Heaven turned to face her Timothy. He had become her best friend in the year and a half since he joined the army. He, unlike her, actually was a military genius and had quickly climbed the ranks. He couldn't become general, though. Most likely because Heaven could shot anything within a three mile radius.

Timothy narrowed his eyes, "I can tolerate a lot of things but being rude is not one of them."

"Good thing I'm general, right?" Heaven pulled her growing hair back into a ponytail.

"Yeah."

Heaven smiled, Timothy reminded her of James before he split from Alfred. A sudden gunshot broke the silence. Both of them ran out of the tent, weapons in hand. The sight before them caused Heaven to turn white with fear.

The Confederate Army had arrived. And the had brought everything the could to fight.

Heaven and Timothy nodded at each and headed off in different directions. The sound of gunshots still bothered Heaven even after all this time. "_No wonder, Arthur was bloody nuts,_" She quietly laughed to herself. She ran around for a few minutes helping out where she could.

Heaven hummed a few tunes to distract herself but a laugh cut through her thoughts, causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

James stood a few feet away from her, gun cocked and aimed directly at her. "Why, hello, General Henry Lane. Pleased to finally make your acquaintance," A devious smile was on his face.

"Not on this side, sorry," Heaven said sarcastically. Her own brother didn't even recognize her.

"You seem like a very polite young man, it is truly a shame that you will have to die here," James gave her a apologetic look. He pulled the trigger on his gun.

Heaven quickly moved out of the way, the bullet grazing her arm. The pain caused small tears to spring up in the corner of her eyes. She heard a gasp behind her.

Timothy stood directly behind her, a bag a extra bullets in his hand. He dropped the bag and fell to his knees, a surprised look on his face. Heaven knelt beside him, her hands shaking. "Timothy?"

"Ouch, that really hurts," He joked, giving her a pained smile. A spot of blood appeared right over his heart and spread across his chest. "It will be okay," Timothy pointed to the bag. "Forgot your bag of bullets, though."

"You should've sent someone else," Heaven said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You know what, Heaven?" Timothy asked in a whisper. Heaven's eyes snapped open. "It is terribly unmanly of you to cry. You don't want anybody finding out your secret, right?"

Heaven shook her head and ran her hand over Timothy's forehead, just like she had done to Alfred almost three years ago. Timothy sighed, letting out his final breath.

"Oh? Sorry 'bout that," James mocked her. "That was a very touching scene. Most people would think your reputation would be ruined."

Heaven looked up at James, pulling out her gun. She stood up and pointing the gun at her brother, she growled, "James, you bastard. You didn't have to kill him."

James' eyes widened. He recognized that pistol and that voice. "Heaven?"

"No dip," She said cocking her gun and smiled in a sickeningly sweet manner. "You know I was going to forgive you no matter what? But now, I'm having second thoughts."

Heaven's voice dripped with venom, not unlike the ones from the poisonous snakes that roamed her land. She suddenly sprinted towards her brother, he went to move out of the way, but tripped and fell to his knees. He looked up at his sister in disbelief.

She was smiling as she held her gun against James' temple, the smile didn't reach her eyes though. "Heaven, calm down," A hand was placed on her shoulder. She glanced back to see Alfred. "It's over. The Union won."

Heaven's hands trembled and she shook her head. "He killed Timothy," She said.

"I know but James is your brother," Alfred stated. Heaven stamped her foot and pressed the gun tighter to her brother's temple. Anyone and everyone could see the fear in James' eyes.

"No!" She pulled the trigger. Alfred jumped back in surprise.

"Heaven!" He yelled then looked at James. His eyes were closed but he was still kneeling, he was fine. Alfred looked at Heaven and saw her kneeling beside Timothy's body.

Awww... historical inaccuracies, so many of them it hurts. Well, here is the third and probably final serious chapter.


	5. Epilogue

"And that Callie is how I split from James and became my own state," Heaven took a drag and looked at Callie. He was holding his knees to his chest.

"Seriously? Do remember that all? " He asked, his blue eyes wide.

"Some, I remember Tim and a few other details but mostly that info is from Alfred and Arthur," She rubbed the cigarette against the heel of her boot and stood up. "Well, it was fun talking to you Callie, we should do it again sometime."

"Yeah," Callie stood up and led Heaven out of his house. "You got to go back to the coal mines right?"

"Yep, see ya soon," Heaven waved and walked down the marble steps of Callie's house.

"Do you and James still fight?" Callie asked suddenly. Heaven stared at him and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, but things are a lot better that they used to be," Heaven said sadly. And then she was thrown into a violent coughing fit.

"You okay?" Callie asked. Heaven nodded. "That's good."

Heaven jumped in her truck and slammed the door. Right before she pulled out she smiled at Callie. "Stop by some time and I'll show the pistol."

In case you can't tell, Callie is California. He is openly gay and states the he and Alfred are in a relationship (Alfred thinks he just means as friends and agrees) He has blue eyes, blonde hair and tanned skin. He is a man of many talents.

Heaven has long brown hair, but later cut it, green eyes, freckles, and lightly tanned skin. At most times she has coal dust all over her but on special occasions she will take the time to scrub it away. She has a drug, mostly cigarettes, and alcohol problem. She has musical and artistic talents.

James has short black hair and pale skin. He has an attitude problem James is still mad at Heaven for almost shootong him even he did shoot her. He is slightly crazy because of some of the things he has seen.


End file.
